


Offspring

by ImADude



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImADude/pseuds/ImADude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you told Stiles five years ago that he would be babysitting a little Hale, he probably would have laughed, made a sarcastic remark and then walk away. But here he is, twenty-two, sitting in his dad’s living room staring at a five year old little Hale. </p>
<p>Tyler Hale to be exact. The son of the one and only Derek Hale. </p>
<p>What?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's Back

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic. Okay not first, I wrote a little something but that was for another fandom and it wasn't really a fic but this is truly my first fic. I, however, am not new to the fandom. Been here since 2011 baby. 
> 
> Anyways, here's something I had in my head. It really was supposed to be something small but as I was writing it I had to post whatever I had. So, apparently this is going to have chapters (not too many). I know where it's going to end I just don't know how long it will take me (wont be long I swear). First fic and all. 
> 
> Hopefully this isn't crap and people want to read the rest,, let me know what you think. Also this is only proofread by me so mistakes=all me dude.

Derek Hale, came back into the packs’ lives kind of out of nowhere. Just like when he left. 

Derek disappeared five years ago. Okay not so much disappeared, he did say goodbye but that was the last time Stiles, or anyone else in the pack, saw him. He had left with Braeden to find the Desert Wolf, but from there, no one knows where he went. But five years of radio silence and then BAM.

He's sitting in his dad’s house, “This is still your house Stiles-”

“-I know dad it just makes me sound so mature when I say it’s your house and I’m just visiting, like a real adult.”

-Anyways, he’s in his dad’s house when he gets a text from Scott.

**Derek is back.**

That’s it. No explanation, no details, nothing. Stiles didn’t really know how to feel.

Stiles had no real relationship with Derek. Back when he left Stiles was still in a relationship with Malia, Derek’s long lost cousin, awkward. So when Derek left he felt sad, maybe, but nothing that would cripple him emotionally. But as senior year went on he grew to miss the werewolf and those extremely expressive eyebrows. 

He still went on with his life though. Went on with his relationship with Malia. They were good, but then they weren’t. Malia started to grow a part from Stiles and he didn’t blame her. She spent most of her childhood as a coyote and as senior came to end she grew up. How can you blame a girl for growing up? 

So when that ended he went to college. That’s when Stiles really started to think about Derek. _What's he doing? Is he still with Braeden? Is he still even alive?_ Stiles had no idea. 

But now Stiles is twenty-two, recently graduated from Sacramento State with a BA in Criminal Justice and he is back in Beacon Hills for the summer before he heads to the academy. 

And apparently Derek is back too. 

It shocks Stiles. _He's back?_ He shakes it off though. He has too. Derek will probably leave before Stiles gets the chance to see him anyways.

After receiving the text from Scott, Stiles heads to the station to see his dad. What else can he do? Go looking for Derek? That would be stupid. 

...And completely impossible, he has no idea where to even start. Stiles knows that Derek still owns that building where his old loft was but that building has been empty since Derek left. Even the homeless abandoned it.

Stiles pulls into the station, walks in and-

-Turns out he didn’t have to go looking for Derek because here he is. Inside the station, in his amazing leather jacket (this one’s brown, wow go Derek. Improvement) and insanely tight jeans with a t-shirt that doesn't make him look like a slob. It just makes him look comfortable. And that's what Stiles notices the most. He looks calm and comfortable. Completely different persona than when he left all those years ago.

“Hi Stiles.” 

And Jesus Stiles missed him. Who knew? 

Derek looks at Stiles with fondness, like they're old friends. And if Stiles thinks about it, they kind of were. Well until Derek up and left. 

Stiles is a little stunned, doesn’t really know how to proceed, “H-Hey Derek!” 

Well now he sounds nervous. Which if he's being honest, he kind of is.

“How are you doing?” Derek smiles.

“Me?! Oh I’m great! Just graduated, you know? Criminal justice and all that good stuffff…”

Derek chuckles, and man does that make him seem so, relaxed. “That’s really good to hear. I assume you're going to be heading off to the academy soon? I guess that fits, you were always a nosy little shit,” 

And there's the Derek he knows.

“HA well you know me, I just gotta know things! But man, you! You're here! Back. What are you doing here? Oh man is something going on? Is something coming for you? Are we in danger? We haven’t had anything since like freshman year of college. It’s been so good-“

Derek chuckles again, “No Stiles I'm back because I honestly missed Beacon Hills. Crazy I know. And, I missed you guys.” And oh god, those beautiful eyes are kind of staring at him. With like, _intensity._

“Oh. Wow, well we missed you too man. No contact from you in what? Five years? Kinda harsh dude, I mean we went all the way to Mexico together, roadies for life man, the least you could do is leave a dude a note or something.” Stiles isn’t opposed to laying it on thick. 

Derek sighs, rubbing the back of his neck, “Yeah. I'm sorry about that there’s kind of a reason I haven’t contacted anyo-“

“Daddy?!”

And, what?

He is the only one who uses that word around here. And Stiles is like 95% sure that didn’t come out of his mouth. 

He looks to the left and out comes a little guy followed by his own daddy. 

“Hey Ty.” And Derek lifts up this kid and _kisses him on the cheeck!_ Derek has a son. Derek is a father. Well.

And Jesus the kid is like a clone. Same eyes, same dark hair, same _bunny teeth!_ Stiles cannot function right now. 

“Hey kid.” And that's his daddy now. 

“Wha- uh?” Stiles stares, mouth open, which isn't really attractive.

“Words Stiles, use them.” His dad is looking way too amused right now. 

So Stiles composes himself. Hey Derek isn’t the only one to mature. “Who’s this little guy?” Stiles offers a kind smile.

Derek, having also witnessed Stiles’ slight malfunction, smiles back and looks at the kid in his arms, “This is Tyler. Tyler this is daddy’s old friend Stiles.”

Tyler, now looking at Stiles with big round eyes, Jesus those are Derek’s exact eyes. But of course the first thing out of the kid’s mouth is-

“What's a Stiles?”

Everyone’s a critic. But it gets a laugh out of everyone. 

Stiles smiles, “I’m a Stiles. You see my daddy, this guy right her,” he throws a thumb to his old man, “and my mommy thought it would be smart idea to give me a name noooo ooone can say. So when I was about your age- How old are you?”

“I’m five.” Tyler holds up his whole hand while his left is still clinging to Derek’s jacket.

“Five!?” Stiles shoots a look to Derek. 

Derek looks down sheepishly, ears turning red. And yup, that’s kind of adorable. “Five.” Derek confirms giving him his own green-grey-blue pleading eyes, promising they’ll talk about it later. 

Stiles refocuses his attention to Tyler, “Well little man when I was about your age I couldn’t say my own name so I decided Stiles was a good enough name. My last name is Stilinski so I thought it fit."

Tyler’s eyebrows come down in confusion, the eyebrows! “Stu-lin-spi?”

“Eh, close enough,” Cant blame the kid. That’s why Stiles calls himself Stiles after all. 

“Derek here has decided to move Tyler and himself back to Beacon Hills.” And there's his dad who's been extremely quiet this whole time. 

Stiles looks to Derek again, “Wait really? You're back? For like good? Where are you guys going to live?”

Derek looking amused with all the questions answers, “Yeah for good. And remember my loft? Well I still own the building. And I recently had the whole building completely renovated.”

Stiles dad adds “And now they're really expensive.”

Stiles is a little surprised by this development. Derek is moving back. With his son. In a high-end (?) loft. "You-uh, got any apartments in that building that are available?” 

That’s another thing, Stiles is kind of homeless. Sure he’s been staying at his dad’s house, “Your house too Stiles!” but he's ready for the next step. The academy is coming up in August but he wants somewhere permanent. 

“Actually, here's the thing.” Derek has that sheepish look again. “I came here to talk to your father about getting a position here at the station as a deputy.”

Stiles shoots his dad a surprised look.

“But Ty doesn’t start school until August, and I don’t have anyone to look after him right now.” 

Stiles sees where this is going. “You need me to watch over the little guy while you get accustomed to Beacon Hills again and find a more permanent babysitter?”

Derek rubs the back of his neck, “Yeah.”

Stiles rubs his chin, thinks about it. He has a plan. “Lease me one of your apartments for $650.00 a month-“

“Stiles those apartments are really expensive-”

“-Dad, he can give me one of the little ones." He looks back at Derek, "Without rent ever going up and I can babysit little Tyler over here for as long as you need. Until I go to the academy that is.”

Derek is giving him a small smile, “So I'm supposed to give you a really great apartment for a lower rate than usual without it ever going up, ever, for you to babysit my son for a few months?”

Stiles cringes, “Well we can work out the detai-“

“Done.”

“What?!” Hey, him and his daddy have the same brain.

Derek laughs. “I don’t exactly need the money. I bought that building way back during the alpha pack incident and had enough insurance money left over to renovate them last year. The building has about seven floors worth of units and it's completely paid for. I’ll be making enough money off of the other units to let Stiles, someone who I consider a good friend, to be living there almost rent free.”

Wow. That was actually really nice. Stiles is kind of stunned. “Thank you.” He says breathlessly.

Stiles dad claps him on the back. “Well looks like you have a place to live now!”

Derek is full on smiling now, and yeah that’s a good sight to see, and lifts Tyler a little higher “It was great seeing you Stiles but I have to get him home so we can get settled in. Stop by the loft tomorrow. We can go over the details a little more. I'm still in the same one. Top floor.” 

Derek looks over to Stiles’ dad, “And thank you Sheriff. I was glad to hear Beacon Hills had a position open." He turns to Stiles just as he's about to open his mouth, "And don’t worry Stiles I didn’t steal your position.” Derek smirks at him, like he knew exactly what he was thinking. 

Stiles snaps his mouth shut. 

“Yeah Deputy Becker filed for a transfer last week. So by the time you’re done in the academy _months from now_ , there should be a few openings.” His dad looks at Derek, “And you just need to sign the remaining paper work to finish your transfer. Then next week you can start.” 

Stiles looks to Derek, “You were already deputy?”

“Yeah I joined the LAPD three years ago. Thought I would raise Ty here though, so when I finalized the the completion of the building a few weeks ago, I also heard about the new opening and called your father.” 

Speaking of Tyler, the little guy has been extremely quiet. Like Derek back in the Every-Thing-Sucks days. “He’s quiet.” Stiles nods to Tyler.

Derek looks to Tyler in his arms, “I guess I kind of rubbed off on him,” Derek smiles. 

Tyler chooses that moment to move in Derek’s arms, “Daddy I’m hungry,” he says in a soft voice. 

Derek nods, “Okay buddy, lets go get something to eat." He looks to Stiles and his dad, "Well I got to go. Sheriff I’ll be back in a few days. And Stiles, tomorrow? My place?”

Stiles nods and Derek walks out of the station.

“So Derek is back.”

Stiles jumps. His dad is smirking at him. “Yeah seems so.” 

His dad can see right through him. He’s known that Stiles always worried about Derek for the five years he was gone. He couldn’t help worrying though. Derek was right, even though Stiles didn’t realize it then, they were friends.

Stiles’ dad looks out the door where Derek walked out of, “He looks good. Calmer, less tense. Happy. His kid is adorable too. Like a Mini-Derek.” He chuckles. 

Stiles looks at his dad, “That’s his damn clone dad. Did you see him. Exact replica!" His dad laughs, "Did he mention who the mother is?”

Stiles’ dad shakes his head, “No we've only been speaking for a week. Surprised the hell outta me too when he called. But we never got into it about the kid’s mother.”

Stiles looks out the door too, “I really hope she didn’t turn out to be crazy asshole. Or you know, die."

Stiles' dad sighs, "Me too kid. That man deserves happiness."

Stiles agrees.


	2. End of May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for my first fic, after seeing all the kudos and your comments, was just awesome! Thanks guys! It really did mean a lot. 
> 
> So here is the second chapter. It's more of a set up for the next two chapters which obviously take place when Stiles takes care of Tyler. And maybe a little something more. *Wink Wink*
> 
> Oh, for Derek's old building, if you google a picture of it an actual picture from the show pops up and it is MASSIVE. For my story his building is a little smaller. Not small, just smaller. It doesn't really affect the story but when I describe things in the story it won't fit with what's canon, so there's that. I also kind of got really descriptive with the whole building/loft part. Don't ask me why. I just kind of did. (It's because I watch way to much HGTV sometimes.)
> 
> For reference purposes:
> 
> Parking Garage:  
> http://structuredparkingsolutions.com/img/p3a.jpg
> 
> Derek's new loft:  
> http://cdn.freshome.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/open-concept-living-area.jpg
> 
> Dinosaurus:  
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=27469083
> 
> Stiles' Apartment:  
> http://loganparklofts.com/wp-content/gallery/Logan-ModelLoft-slider.jpg

Stiles heads to Scott’s house after the station. He hasn’t seen him since like- yesterday. 

What? He needs his daily dose of Scott, they’re like brothers. Sue him. 

“Scotty!? Where you at?”

Stiles hears from the kitchen, “In here!” So Stiles heads for the kitchen.

“Hey buddy,” he says as he saunters in. 

“Hey Stiles.” Scott looks up from the sandwich he was making for himself giving Stiles a curious look. “You… well you smell like Derek. And someone like Derek?”

Stiles smiles. “Well look at you! That sniffer has certainly improved over the years!”

Scott rolls his eyes, “Very funny Stiles. Seriously though, Derek’s only been back a day. Maybe a day and a half and you already track him down?” Scott is smirking at him. Like he knows something. Why do the ones he loves keep giving him that look?

“He just so happen to be at the station when I went! I didn’t go looking for him!” Stiles says offended. He didn’t’ even know where to look. 

Scotts laughing, the ass, at his indignation. He grabs his sandwich and heads for the table. Stiles follows. “It is something you would do though. So how is he?” 

As Scott begins to eat his sandwich Stiles relays what happened. “Well, when I got there I see Derek standing in the lobby, and man does he look good- NOT LIKE THAT ASSHAT!”

Scott chuckles around his mouthful of sandwich. 

“I’m just saying he just looks calmer. More mature. I guess it has to do with the fact he has a son now.”

Scott spits out his food. “WHAT!!”

Stiles laughs at him, that’s what he gets, fucker. 

As Scott gets his shit together, Stiles continues. “You should have seen him bro. He really did look good. And his son, A-freakin’-dorable.”

Once Scott doesn’t have food all over his chin he asks, “Wow, really? A son? How old is he?”

“The little guy is five.”

“FIVE?!”

“That’s what I said!” Stiles exclaims.

“So is he back for good?”

Stiles smiles, “Yeah he is. He got a job as a deputy and he’s going to enroll his son, Tyler, in Kindergarten here in Beacon Hills in August.” 

“Oh. Well I guess that’s why he called me.”

What.

“He called you?!” Stiles yells. “Dude! When?! Why didn’t you tell me! You know how worried I’ve been about the guy for the last few years!” 

Scott breaks Stiles off before he can get another rant going. “Bro, I texted you this morning. And said,” Scott pulls out his phone from his pocket unlocking his phone searching for the message. He looks like an old man trying to use new technology. Jeez Scott can be a douche. He loves him though. Scott coughs like he’s clearing his throat preparing for a long speech. “’Derek is back.’” And then puts his phone down.

Stiles blinks. Stares at Scott for a beat. “Wow buddy some speech you gave there.” Stiles deadpans, but then sighs, “Yeah you’re right sorry. But what did you mean ‘That’s why he called me’” Stiles uses air quotes and everything. 

Scott bites what’s left of his sandwich, he has his thinking face on. He gets that face when he eats. “He called to arrange a meeting with the pack. Said it was customary to call the alpha of the territory and arrange a meeting when entering into their land. I, having not heard from Derek in five years, almost shit myself when I realized who it was but of course I said yes.”

“You think he wants to join the pack?”

It takes a few seconds, but Scott eventually answers, “I think so, I mean he never really wanted to be a part of it before he left, but now that he has a son and a new job. I think so.”

“Yeah you’re probably right. But Scott you could have told me about the phone call!” 

“I just assumed you would drive right over here after I texted you. Then you would demand me tell you everything all over again. I was just saving myself from a headache.” Scott continues to eat.

Well, he isn’t wrong. If Scott would have told him about the phone call he would have done exactly that. Going this way Scott only had to tell him once. “Well, when is the meeting?” 

Scott gets up and takes his plate to the sink. He starts to clean up. There’s only like a butter knife out. The neat freak. He turns to Stiles, “On Saturday. He said he wants to do as soon as possible. I assume now it’s because of work.”

“Yeah it’s because of work. You guys get to meet his son too. Dude, he’s an exact copy of Derek it is _hilarious_.” Stiles chuckles. 

Scott gets that dopey grin on his face any time someone talks about children. The dude has been wanting one since he and Kira went into their last year of college. “No way! This is going to be awesome. I missed Derek too man. I was sad he never came back for those five years.”

“Me too buddy, me too.” 

Scott looks at him and smirks, “Oh I knew _you_ missed him.” 

Stiles throws Scott’s left over napkin at his head. 

*****

The next day Stiles gets up to head to Derek’s. Today’s the day he works out all the details about becoming an adult. Well getting his own apartment. He’s been curious as to what they look like since his dad mentioned that they were pretty expensive now. He doesn’t know what to expect. Derek’s loft used to be kind of a shit hole for what a twenty-something werewolf with money should have been living in. 

He heads out of his house throwing his dad a ‘See you later’ as he walks out. He climbs into his jeep and heads for Derek’s building. If Stiles is being honest he’s really nervous. But in the excited way. He’s getting his own place and he gets to see Derek again. 

Yeah awesome day.

It takes Stiles about ten minutes to get to Derek’s place but when he does, wow. He really cleaned it up. Minimalist landscaping totally works for this kind of building. Green trees. A few shrubs line the main entrance. And okay, he added a _whole parking garage!_ That had to be expensive. Off to the side is a brand new parking garage. No longer is the little parking lot Derek used to park his Toyota in, but in its place is a three level brick/cement combo of a parking garage. Man, Derek really went all out. 

Stiles pulls in and parks in the first space. No one lives in the building yet so every space is open. He heads for the elevators, that had to be expensive too, and hits the ‘Penthouse’ button because of course the loft is now considered the Penthouse. It takes him to a landing that is on the opposite end of where the old elevator used to bring him, but that kind of makes sense as he came from a place that didn’t even exist when he used to come here. He walks to the other side and stops in front of Derek’s steel sliding door. He painted it white, which gives it a clean look. Now that he looks behind him everything looks new and clean. White paint on some walls with exposed brick on others gives it a really homie feel without it looking to industrial. 

Oh, Derek is going to get some serious money out of these rentals. 

He knocks on the door and hears shuffling on the other side along with a ‘Daddy someone’s here.’ Which is then followed by a ‘No Ty let me answer it!’ Stiles smiles, kid is curious, who can blame him?

Well it turns out Tyler won because as the door slides open Derek stops mid run as a little head pokes out from behind the door. Stiles smiles says, “Hey Dere-,“ and stops. 

The place is completely transformed. 

Gone is the long loft that was centered with a giant window but in its place is a really nice loft with exposed beams and smaller rectangular windows all along the far wall. It even has a kitchen where Stiles swore used to be a giant hole in the wall. 

“Hi Stu-lin-spi!”

Stiles snaps out of it, shakes himself and looks down at Tyler. He smiles and says “Hey Tyler! Man! Your new house is really nice.” Tyler smiles, all bunny-teeth, how adorable, and turns around and runs towards Derek. He launches himself into Derek’s arms as Derek scoops him up. “Hey Stiles.” He smiles, yeah same bunny teeth. Derek walks up to him. “Glad you could stop by.” 

Stiles laughs, “Uh yeah dude, you’re giving me an apartment for almost free! Of course I’m gonna stop by.” He doesn’t add ‘and because I missed you all those years so here I am trying to see as much of you as possible’ but he almost does. 

Derek laughs, “Right, right, you want to be an adult and all of that. Well come in let me show you the old loft.” Derek turns around and walks back towards the center of the room. “Well as you can see it’s not so old anymore.” He laughs at his own joke. Oh man Derek is a total dad. “I pushed the far wall out to cover the balcony that used to be there. Remember it?” Stiles does remember it. Lydia told him it’s where she was attacked by the Oni back in the day. That’s a time he doesn’t exactly like to remember though. 

By the look on Derek’s face he picked up on it. “Right you remember.” He quickly moves on, “So I closed it off and made it a part of the actual loft. I added widows all along the wall to make the room brighter. It was always so dark.” He turns towards the fancy new kitchen, Stiles likes, “Here I added a kitchen as you can see. The island is where my bed used to be if you can remember that too. I pushed out the wall behind where my bed was to give myself more kitchen space. I also took out that wall where the giant hole was and added that little extra room behind the hole to my kitchen.” By this time Tyler seems to have gotten bored and jumps down from Derek’s grasp.

He runs towards where the stairs are, hey at least those are still there, and heads up. 

“Well that guy has got energy.” Stiles laughs. 

Derek sighs, “Yeah and he recently has this thing about answering the door even though I’ve told him numerous times not to. Luckily I already knew it was you, but I’m still trying to get him out of the habit”

Stiles smiles and tries to picture Derek dealing with a hyper little kid. Then realizes it’s probably how he used to deal with him. “Oh god, you don’t growl at him do you?” 

Derek outright laughs.

“Hey it’s a legitimate question!”

After a few more seconds of laughing Derek finally answers, “No Stiles I don’t growl at my son.” He walks towards the refrigerator, “Would you like something to drink? I have beer, water and soda.”

Stiles follows him towards kitchen and sits at the island. “A water is fine.” 

Derek grabs two and hands one to Stiles. 

As they both drink, Stiles takes a look around the loft again. It certainly has changed. “I gotta say Derek, you really went Fixer Upper on this place.” 

As he finishes up his water, Derek looks around too, “Yeah, it looks great doesn’t it? About a year and a half ago I felt the pull to come back to Beacon Hills. Not a supernatural pull.” He adds hurriedly. 

Good, that is the last thing they need, for the nemeton to come back to life and bringing a shit storm with it. They got rid of its energy right before they all went off to college. It’s been an easy life since then and Stiles would like to keep it that way. 

“So I called a few contractors, got approval from the city and started the renovation. I looked into the area and realized real estate was going up so I thought the new building would only improve it. There’s already a new park behind the building and a few restaurants down the street.” 

They’re interrupted when they here a crash from upstairs and they both look towards the ceiling. Derek looks to be focusing more though. He’s probably trying to listen in on Tyler.

“He’s fine, he just dropped a few boxes looking for his toys.”

“Oh yeah, where are the bedrooms now?”

“I moved the bedrooms upstairs. It was just one big open space up there so I split it down the middle adding walls. Added a bathroom in each room. So Ty has his own master suite.” Derek laughs.

“Yeah I’m pretty sure he’ll appreciate that in the future though” Stiles takes another sip of his water. “How’s he adjusting to the move?”

Derek thinks about it, takes a moment. “I think he’s doing okay. Broke my heart when I had to tell him we were leaving Jake, who was my nanny, behind.”

“Wait you had a nanny?! And he was a dude!?”

Derek laughs, “Yeah Stiles I had a nanny and he was a dude. Lots of people do it in LA to make a little money. Especially with all the rich people that live there. And I needed help. Anyways. When we first got here a few days ago I took him to my old house. Of course nothing’s there anymore after the city tore it down, but I wanted to show him the land where I grew up. I let him run around for a while, let him get a feel of the land. He loved it.” Derek smiles fondly. 

That bit of information gives Stiles a thought. “Hey is Tyler a werewolf? You’ve mentioned a few things that hinted at it but never out right said it.” 

“Stiles, he’s my son, of course he’s a werewolf.”

“Well I don’t know! Maybe it skipped a generation or something!” 

They both turn as Tyler comes running down the stairs. “Daddy! I can’t find Dinosaurus.” 

Stiles smiles down at Tyler. “Dinosaurus? Who’s that?” 

Tyler looks to Stiles, hesitates, then looks to Derek as if asking for permission to talk to this stranger. The kid will answer doors but this he’s hesitant on? Stiles sees Derek nod, “Dinosaurus is my friend,” Tyler says softly. “He has lots of teeth and is really mean but not to me or daddy, only to people he doesn’t like.”

Stiles looks over to Derek questioningly, “Dinosaurus is a stuffed Tyrannosaurus Rex. I got it for him when he was born. Jurassic World had just came out and I loved the movie so I thought, why not?” Derek looks down at Tyler, “I had to wash him buddy. Remember when you spilled your juice all over him on our trip here? He was sticky and dirty and gross.” Derek makes a disgusted face to emphasize his point. 

“But daddy Dinosaurus doesn’t like baths!” Tyler exclaims. He even uses his arms when he talks. Yeah this kids got energy. 

Derek snatches Tyler off the ground and swings him around “Well he sounds like someone I know huh!?” 

Tyler laughs, clutching to Derek. He didn’t think these two could get anymore adorable but Stiles was wrong. 

“Anyways we have to go down and show Stiles his new home, so Dinosaurus is going to have to wait. Stiles is going to be our neighbor remember?” 

Oh yeah Stiles kind of forgot why he came here. “Oh yeah, let’s do that!” Stiles says excitedly.

They all head out the front door towards the elevators. Derek hits the number ‘5’ button as they get in.

“Fifth floor huh?” Stiles wags his eyebrows. 

Derek snorts, “Yeah fifth floor. I immediately thought of this unit when you mentioned you needed a place to live. It’s small. One bedroom, one bath, Kitchen and a living room. Bed and bath are right off kitchen and it’s an open floor plan so that will be convenient when you have the pack over.” The elevator doors open and they walk down a hallway with Tyler leading the pack. Who knows if he actually knows where he’s going or if he just wants to be the first one and wandering aimlessly. 

His question is answered when Tyler stops in front of a door with “515” on it. Guess they came down here yesterday.

“It’s a corner unit, so the bedroom has windows on two walls.” Derek adds as he unlocks the door. He pushes it open, and for the second time today he’s stunned. 

The apartment is amazing. Dark cabinetry, wood floors, big windows. And it’s furnished? “Derek!” Stiles shouts, because this is too much. He thought he was going to be getting a white walls, white cabinets, white everything apartment and here in front of him is a designed-by-a-professional unit. 

Derek looks at him in surprise, “Is this not what you were thinking?”

Not really. His dad did tell him they were expensive though. “W-well I guess I just didn’t expect it to be this nice! And it’s furnished?!”

He walks around the living room touching everything. Tyler seems to be right at home chillin’ on the couch. 

“Well I’m having some of the units furnished for an extra monthly charge. Thought of it a few weeks ago when they were finished. But for you it’s free.” Derek hesitates, “Do you like it?” 

“Do I like- Of course I like it! I love it! How am I going to pay for this?!”

Derek smiles, “We have a deal remember? I lease this place to you for an affordable price and rent never goes up, ever. You just have to watch my monster over there for the summer.” They both look over to Tyler, who is picking his nose. Derek sighs, “Buddy what did I say about picking your nose?”

Tyler jumps, realizing he’s been caught. “You said if I stick my finger in too far I could touch my brain. So don’t do it,” he answers sheepishly. 

“That’s right, and I would like for you to have a brain, so no more nose picking.” 

Tyler slumps on the couch looking a little annoyed.

Stiles and Derek move to the kitchen. Stiles cannot not believe he is going to be living here. Good luck to Derek if he ever wants to evict him because he is never leaving this place. 

Derek chuckles. 

“I said that out loud didn’t I?” 

“Yes Stiles, yes you did. Anyways, rent doesn’t start until the first of June so you can stay at your dads until then or if you want you can stay here as a thank you for accepting the deal.”

And Derek just keeps surprising him, “Derek no, that’s too much. I’m already basically stealing this place from you and you furnished most of the apartment.” How is he ever supposed to repay Derek for all this?

“Stiles it’s like asking you to be a roommate. You’re still paying rent, because you keep insisting on it, but you being around is going to benefit me as well. Someone I trust is going to be watching over my kid for the next two months. You know how relieving that is? I spent two months looking for a trustable nanny before I finally settled on Jake back in LA. Really you’re helping me out.”

Derek trusts Stiles. And that is what makes Stiles say “Okay, I’ll move in by Saturday.”

Derek freaking beams at him. “Great. Oh, by the way you’re also getting a weekly salary for babysitting.”

“DEREK!”

*****

“So kid this is the last box. You need anything else?

Stiles looks around at the ten or so boxes around his new living room. 

“No dad, that’s it I can put my bed together myself.”

“You sure? I have the day off today.”

Walking towards his dad Stiles hugs his old man. “No it’s cool. You can stay for the pack meeting though. That’s in about ten minutes.”

Stiles’ dad doesn’t answer right away. His dad has never been to a pack meeting. He’s always said ‘the less I know the better’ but more recently he’s been asking a lot more questions. Especially with Parrish on the force and having officially joined the pack a couple years back. 

“Yeah I’ll tag along. Is it just to reintroduce Derek into the territory?”

Stiles nods, “I think he wants to join the pack and it’s for everyone to meet Tyler. Wonder how the kids feeling. He’s super quiet but not necessarily shy. It’s weird, you usually don’t get a kid like that. Then again this is Derek’s kid and Derek is certainly something else.” Stiles laughs. 

Sitles’ dad agrees, “So where’s the meeting being held?”

“Upstairs in Derek’s loft. He thought it would be better for Tyler. He’s meeting other werewolves so being in his own home seems like a better idea. It isn’t exactly the traditional way but Scott thought it was a good idea and, well, Scott isn’t exactly a traditional alpha.”

“That’s for damn sure. True Alpha? Still not 100% sure how that works.”

He certainly doesn’t judge him for that. Stiles wasn’t 100% sure what it was either when it happened. But that’s his buddy Scott. Going above and beyond. “Let’s head up now.”

As they knock on the door, Tyler answers. “Hey buddy, I thought your dad was against you answering the door?”

Tyler nods enthusiastically, “He doesn’t like me opening the door! He said it could be strangers. But I knew it was you I ‘membered how you smell!” 

“Ah buddy that’s super sweet of you.” Stiles high fives him on the way in. Stiles notices that _everyone from the pack is already here!_ “Guys! I thought you said two o’clock!”

Scott comes down the spiral stair case along with Kira, “We did, we just all showed up early to check out the new place. Don’t worry, were stopping by your new place after.” Scott winks at him.

“Oh man it’s so awesome. I have huge windows like Derek’s loft but obviousl-“

“Boys, I’m pretty sure that can be discussed later. We are here for these two, right?” Stiles dad interrupts their conversation. Which, fair. When Stiles and Scott get going, they won’t stop. 

“Right sorry. Derek you have our undivided attention.” Scott rounds the whole pack up and sits them on the couch. “Lydia called me a few minutes ago, she said her flight lands at 8:30 tonight in San Francisco so she’ll come see you tomorrow,” Scott finishes.

Derek nods and brings Tyler to stand in front of him, facing the pack. “Pack as you know, I left five years ago. We went on a search for the Desert Wolf,” He looks to Malia, giving her a significant look, then turns back to the pack, “Well, during that time I had a son. This is Ty, well Tyler. Say ‘Hi’ Tyler."

Tyler waves, but that’s as much as he does.

“He nervous. New werewolves and all.” Derek shrugs.

“He is adorable!” Kira coos. 

Liam nods, “Looks like I’m no longer the baby in the pack.”

Stiles looks over to Liam, “Dude your twenty. You haven’t been a baby since you graduated high school.”

Mason, who is sitting next to Liam, adds, “You know him, he’s always wanted to feel special,” and smirks over to Liam. 

Malia snorts, “Well my blood family just got a little bigger. Has he ever met Cora?” 

Cora had come back to Beacon Hills once right after they left for college to help deal with a supernatural issue. She said she was taking Derek’s place in helping the pack. She also said he had a really good reason for not coming back to help. They just nodded and taken her word for it. Tyler seemed to be that reason.

Derek nods, “Yeah Cora visits me and Tyler for a few weeks about twice a year.” He turns to Scott, “She’s actually visiting next month if that’s okay?”

Scott nods enthusiastically, “Bro, it’s no problem at all, this may be the McCall Pack but this is still Hale Land to me. This will always be your guys’ home.” 

Derek seems to really appreciate that by the look on his face.

Parrish, who’s over by his dad at the other end of the couch, questions, “So does this mean you’re joining the pack? I know we didn’t really know each other before you left but I know these guys certainly missed you,” he nods towards Stiles and Scott.

Derek looks down, ears turning red, “Well if you’ll have me, I’ll be happy to join.”

Scott’s jumps up, “Of course we’ll have you! You know you were always like an older brother to me man!” He hugs Derek who surprisingly hugs back. “Welcome to the pack!”

“Daddy, we have a pack now?” Everyone looks to Tyler who’s now holding Dinosaurus. Where did that come from?

This kid, is going to be awesome to take care of. 

Derek kneels in front of Tyler, bringing him into a hug. “Yeah Ty, we’re a part of a pack now.”

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think about the second chapter? I'm still working on trying to better my writing. I don't want the story to end and them still being in the same place (emotionally, physically, etc.) and I was worried the second chapter didn't really move forward enough. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to give me tips in the comments if you feel the story is too slow! The next chapters will be the start of summer though so lots of Stiles/Tyler bonding and lots of Stiles/Derek too.
> 
> Also side note, I really hope no one expects there to be a whole side plot drama with Tyler's mother, because there isn't any of that. It is going to be explained (I actually already wrote it) and I think it's a funny little scene but that's all it's going to be. One scene in my next chapter. 
> 
> Anyways, next chapter should be up sometime in the middle of the week. Hopefully sooner!

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Was it crap? Should I stop my career as a professional fan fic writer? More to come, obviously, if people are interested.
> 
> If anyone wants to help me with this message me on my new tumblr: ImADude2 or let me know of my mistakes in the comments section?
> 
> Also more tags will be added as things progress.
> 
> Thanks guys.


End file.
